icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SliverV1/my predictions for the entire seddie arc
my prediction on the entire seddie arc ilost my mind : i think that sam will check herself into the mental hospital and carly and freddie will find out where she is they will go to the mental hospital along with gibby. carly will go visit sam first but sam will probably not admit to anything so after carly leaves freddie comes in and they talk. I really dont know exactly what there going to say but it will end with freddie convincing sam to go on a date with him and check herself out of the hospital. meanwhile carly and gibby will be in the waiting room where they will meet caleb (jim parsons) where he will claim to be from the future while carly probably wont believe him gibby will. I really dont know what spencer is gonna be doin in this episode. idate sam and freddie : ok so in this one sam and freddie finally go on there date but ask carly to come so that if they have a fight she can stop it. sam and freddie will probably be kinda lovey dovey after the date but hopefully not in a sick way but a comical way and in this episode we will probably see carly become a little annoyed by the lovey dovey stuff. icant take it : in this episode i expect carly become extreamly irratated at how sam and freddie act around each other and trys to devise a plan to break them up so things can go back to normal so she contacts gibby and tells him to tell mrs. benson that freddie is dating sam, and of course she freaks out and mrs benson will break them up somehow. episode will end with freddie and sam lookin at eachother and then they will walk away in the opisite direction. ilove you : carly will think her plan from the previous episode has worked and everything will go back to normal, but she will get worried when she doesnt see freddie or sam for a couple of days after they break up, so she will go to freddies and see whats up and why hasnt he been over but when she enters his room he will be cryin his eyes out and carly will bee shocked by this and try to ask whats wrong but freddie wont want to talk about it so he tells carly to go away. And after a visit with sam she finds sam is also upset but sam doesnt talk about it either. Carly will tell spencer what she did and that she thought if they broke up things would go back to normal but it only made things worse. Carly will eventually try to right the wrong that she did by telling sam and freddie to come to her house, but she wont tell them the other one is going to be there. when Sam and Freddie get there and see each other they will probably start arguing and Carly will stop them by telling them what she did , Sam and freddie will be mad at carly but then Carly will say "i was wrong to do that, and im sorry" then Carly will step to the side while Sam in Freddie talk (i dont have any idea what they will say)and the conversation will end with sam and freddie saying i love you to each other for the first time and then they will kinda be lookin at each other shyly and Carly will jump in from out of no where and put her hands on both of their heads and push them to kiss, and the episode ends with them kissing and Carly standing off to the side smilling. Category:Blog posts